


Fluid Like The Water

by uhhpineapple



Series: more marvel but just the characters [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Reader, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, in this house we stan peter parker, is that how you spell heteronormativity, thats a lie heteronormativity is still a thing, you are tony stark's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhpineapple/pseuds/uhhpineapple
Summary: gay.need I say more?





	Fluid Like The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Cussing, gay slurs, not endgame compliant. This will have graphic descriptions of rape which will be marked with a sad face emoticon :::((( (i had no idea what else to use)

Midtown’s halls were loud and overwhelming, as usual. It was hard to ignore the screaming teenagers even through your ‘soundproof’ headphones.

“I have a headache”.

Peter jumped, looking at you who just stopped by his lockers. He picked up the notebook he dropped when you walked to him.

“Hey what’s wrong?”, he asked.

You lifted off headphones to ask him to repeat himself which he did. 

“It’s just really loud and stinky”

Peter let out a snort, “uh oh, stinky”, which made you crack up. MJ and Ned joined you as you and peter walked to the cafeteria, pinkies intertwined. 

Sitting at the table, you watched your friends eat their lunches while you sipped on an apple flavoured juice box.

“I forgot to ask, what are your pronouns for today?”, MJ asked.

“He and him”, you replied, lifting up your wrist where a blue friendship bracelet heavily contrasting with your skin tone.

Ned was about to start a conversation when Flash walked up to your table with his posse of neanderthals.

“Hello Stark,” he said nodding at you, “fags”, he sneered turning to everyone else at your table.

Your face paled, but you remained quiet. Flash began to mimp about how it was very unlikely for someone of your social status to hang out with ‘people like them’.

“You know, you should go out with me. Maybe we could have a nice date at Stark Tower, you could introduce me to your dad as your boyf-

“Fuck off Eugene.” MJ bristled, her eyes narrowing into infinitesimally small slits.

Flash let out a short grating laugh while sitting on the empty seat beside you. He threw his arm around your shoulder, trying to emulate friendly, or maybe romantic contact.

At that moment, everything went wrong.

“Let go of me,” you whispered, your voice sounding panicked.

Your friends could see you having a flashback and while MJ leaned over the table to wrench Flash’s hands off your shoulder, Peter went after you as you ran into the men’s bathroom.

“Bruh this is the guy's bathroom. I don't think you should be in here”, said a male student standing in front of a urinal, trying to cover up his junk.

“Shut the fuck up. I am a guy”, you said, or, more accurately, you wished you said. You didn't trust this stranger enough to say that. He most likely recognised your face and would not hesitate to out his ‘female’ classmate just for bonus popularity points, after all, you  _ are  _ Tony Stark’s son, and not a lot of people would want to pass up another opportunity to badmouth him.

Right as you were going to give a half-assed snarky retort, Peter stormed into the bathroom at the same time the kid you presumed was a freshman walked out.  _ Without washing his hands. _

“Are you okay?”, peter asked, lifting his hand to touch you before you flinched away from him, “can I touch you?”

You shook your head no, walking into one of the stalls and closing the door. You sat on the toilet seat and stared blankly at the door in front of you, trying to keep your unwanted memories at bay but to no avail.

:::(((------------------

_ It was summer, and you were trying to keep your excitement of being in a public high school at bay but to no avail. You couldn't hold down the squeal that bubbled past your lips. _

_ The door opened to reveal an old band t-shirt that was greasier than it was the last time you saw it. _

_ “Hey Y/N have some investors in the conference room and I and pepper are gonna be doing some business stuff. Well be in there for a while but if you need rhodey he’s in the gym downstairs” _

_ “Okay thanks, dad”, you replied, watching him as he closed the door and left your room.  _

_ You picked up the robotic spider that your dad let you have instead of an actual spider as a fourteenth birthday present. It could do everything an actual spider could do except eat and lay eggs.  _

_ You watched as the furry robot crawled up your arms. Overcome with boredom, you decided to take it apart and give the little machine some updates to pass the time.  _

_ You were in the middle of polishing it’s redone code when your door creaked open silently.  _

_ Turning around to see who it was, you saw a middle-aged man standing in your room, looking at you with an unnerving smile. _

_ “Who are you and what are you doing in my room?” _

_ The man let out a small smile, “I only came here because I was looking for the bathroom, I am one of the people conferencing with your dad”, after a slight pause, “do you know what that means? Conferencing is-” _

_ “I am fully aware of what conferencing means. There was a bathroom right beside the conference room you were using you you have no reason to be here,” you replied, fully turning to face the strange man. _

_ “Oh. well, would you mind showing me where it is?” he asked, his smile becoming even more predatory if that was even possible.  _

_ You led him out of your room to the bathroom farthest away from the living quarters. _

_ “This is your stop”, you turned to return back to your room when the man grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the bathroom with him. _

_ He clamped his hands against your face and held your back agaisnt his front. _

_ All you could wee was the mirror in front of you with your face, frozen and fear-stricken, and his, filled with masturbatory glee. _

_ All you could hear were your not-loud-enough screams, muffled by his pale white hand, and the sound of his belt jingling. _

_ All you could feel was sick disgusting wetness in your derriere, your clothing being pulled away from your body. _

_ All you could feel was fear. _

_ The kind of fear that left you frozen, a panicking, crying, catatonic mess in the hands of a disgusting paedophile _

_ \-------------------- _

_ ‘Mr. Stark, Pepper, I have detected increased distress in Y/n. she is currently in the south bathroom by the gym.’ FRIDAY’s voice boomed in the room speakers, interrupting pepper’s monologue.  _

_ “I'll go check in her, you continue”, Tony said, standing up. _

_ He walked to the bathroom unhurriedly, expecting it to be a teenage tantrum. _

_ When he reached the bathroom, he saw the most ghastly sight since the mandarin.  _

_ You were sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, with your arms around your knees. It was obvious you were having a panic attack. One of his board members, Joe Fischer was pulling his pants back up, when he froze at the sight of an enraged Tony  _

_ “What. The. Hell are you doing with my daughter?”, he dragged the man out of the bathroom and began raining punches on his disgusting face while pepper ran in  _

_ “I heard the commotion. Whats happeni- OH MY GOD tony what are you doing?”, pepper ran inside the bathroom and tried to give you a hug but you screamed and scooted to the other side of the bathroom, banging your head against the wall repeatedly. _

_ Tony left Joe for his security team while he went to hold you to keep you from hitting your head to keep you from hurting it which made you scream even louder.  _

_ :::(((--------------- _

_ “It hurts so much Peter”,  _ you whispered. 

Peter was appalled at what you just told him and began to further understand more of his boyfriend’s quirks and why he had them.

“Is that why you hate it when people are behind you? And only let specific people touch you?”, peter questioned, raising his hand in a silent offer for you to hold in to. 

“Yeah”, you replied, kissing the back of his outraised palm after you grabbed.

You stood up and backed peter up against the stall door, drawing him into a sweet but salty kiss that still managed to set sparks off on your lips.

“Let's blow this popsicle stand”, you whispered, drawing away from peter, “ we’re late for class anyway, and I don't think I can keep sane seeing Thompson’s face again”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know the reader was referred to with female pronouns in the flashback, but that is a thing that happens when you are a closeted teenager. im sure most will understand


End file.
